All Of The Stars
by pizzasavestheday
Summary: Emma has a chance to acknowledge her feelings for Neal while everyone tries to find their happy endings in the Enchanted Forest. AU taking place during 03x10. Instead of Pan switching bodies, he dies after Regina takes back Henry's heart. Includes swanfire, snowing, rumbelle, and sleeping warrior.


Emma walked out of her dad's truck and shut the door. Giving her dad one last look and a hopeful smile, she walked into Granny's. A few people were looking at her including her mother, Gold, and Belle. But the only person she was really worried about was Neal. He was sitting in a booth with his back to her holding a coffee cup and looking out of the window.

She knew that look. He was nervous, but trying to hide it. She sort of laughed to herself when she thought back to how bad he was at keeping secrets from her when they were young. She could see that his shoulders were hunched over as if he thought he would disappear into the booth. Finally, she approached the table and slid into the bench across from him. He looked up and smiled hugely.

"Emma, you're early." He said.

She laughed again when he said this. He knew that it would remind her of all the times when they were young if he had sent her out for some petty robbery and she would return only minutes late, but it would still scare him to death. He would clear the air with a simple, "You're early!" in order to disguise his obvious worry.

"I'm glad you came." He said, more serious this time.

"I'm glad I did too. I haven't gotten to talk to you since... well since you fell through a portal." Emma smiled and watched him as he took another sip of his coffee. Ruby walked over and sat down Emma's favorite, unable to contain her smile at seeing the two together.

Neal grinned and raised his eyebrows a bit. "Well, The Enchanted Forest can change a man. I realized how much I love you and Henry, and that I will never stop fighting for you guys. I want to be a part of your life again. I know a lot of things have come between us, but I won't let it happen again."

Emma licked her lips and looked down. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I want you to tell me everything that I missed." He asked. Emma put her other hand on top of his and met his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, everything. I want to know about everything I've missed. Because I promise, I will never miss anything ever again."

Emma smiled and started talking. She started with what happened right after he left, and about how scared she was when she found out she was pregnant. She told a bit about her time as a bail bondsperson, but was more excited to talk about Henry bringing her back to Storybrooke. She talked about finding her family, and becoming the savior.

The whole time she spoke, she was encouraged by Neal's unfailing smile. She spoke with passion and described times in her life she'd never been able to discuss with anyone. He didn't look away once. At the end of the date he walked her back home and they found themselves standing outside of her apartment door.

"I guess this is where I let you off." He said, bouncing on his heels.

"Yeah. I had a great time. Maybe, you'd like to... do it again soon."

"I'd love to." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Emma smiled. It was the first time she'd kissed him in so long, and all of her pent up emotions seemed to start pouring out. She twisted her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him. Neal smiled under her lips and pulled away.

"I'll see you soon." He said, pecking her on the lips once more. She unraveled herself and looked back at him once more before walking inside.

When she walked in, Snow and David were sitting on the couch, anticipating her arrival. Emma didn't notice them at first and leaned against the back door, taking in a deep breath. Snow's voice startled her and she stood, suddenly aware of her parent's presence.

"How was it?"

...

"Are you sure?" Emma looked at Neal with her eyebrows raised and a puppy dog face on. He laughed and continued to walk down the street with Emma's hand laced in his. She wore a long black coat with her hair down and his coat had resurfaced (he had forgotten how cold it was in Storybrooke).

"Yes. He needs to know! It's not fair to keep sneaking around like this." He lifted their hands up as if to specify what he meant and went on to kiss the hand holding his. Emma gave him a closed smiled as they walked on. They finally arrived at the mayor's house and knocked on the door. Regina answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Hi. I'm assuming your here to take Henry back home."

"No, we just need to talk to him. He can stay if he wants." Emma responded, smiling. She knew Regina hadn't had a very good time since they returned and she was giving the woman hopeful glances. Regina nodded and directed them upstairs. When they got there the mayor knocked on the door and got Henry's attention.

"Henry? Your mom and dad are here to see you." With that she stepped away so Emma and Neal could enter the room. The blonde gave her one last sympathetic smile before Regina headed downstairs and Emma entered Henry's room.

"Hey, kid." Emma sat down on Henry's bed next to him and Neal stood against the wall. Henry was reading a comic book and set it aside to look up at his parents.

"What's up?" Henry asked with a strange smile. Two people had never come to pick him up from Regina's, much less both of his biological parents. Emma smiled nervously and looked at Neal, who was already looking at her.

"Well, we have something we want to tell you. Just to make sure you're okay with it." Emma laid her hand on Henry's knee. Henry furrowed his eyebrows, scanning his brain for whatever might be going on. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Neal was the one who spoke up this time.

"Your mom and I are together." The words poured quickly out of his mouth. Both parents waited for their child's response, biting their lips.

"Well, yeah. We're all here, aren't we?" Henry motioned to the three of them and shrugged his shoulders. Emma laughed.

"No, Henry. He means that we're _together_." A look of realization and delight crossed Henry's face.

"Really?" Henry wanted to be reassured. His eyebrows were working their way up his forehead as he waited for a response. Emma nodded and Henry threw his arms around his mom and then got up to hug Neal.

"So, how about some ice cream?" Emma suggested from her spot on the bed. Henry nodded and raced out of his room and ran down the stairs yelling; "Mom! I'm going out for ice cream!"

He grabbed his coat and ran down the driveway. Regina barely noticed and continued her baking. Emma and Neal made their way down the stairs while holding hands. The queen took in a sharp breath and turned away. Emma couldn't help but notice so she told Neal to go ahead of her.

"Regina, what's going on?" She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Nothing. It just seems that no one has a problem rubbing their happy ending in my face. I've accepted that I won't get that." Regina said barely turning towards the other woman. She threw down her baking utensils and put her hands against the counter in frustration. Emma shook her head and her expression became worried.

"Regina, you don't know that. Maybe your happy ending just hasn't found you yet." Regina rolled her eyes and stepped away from the counter to put her hands on her hips. "That means a lot coming from a Charming."

Emma took another step forward. "No, it's coming from me." Regina gave her a small smile and turned back around. Henry ran to the door and yelled. "Mom! Are you coming?"

Emma smiled one last time as she began to leave. "Bye, Regina." She put her arm around Henry and walked him out the door, grabbing Neal's hand again.

...

Rumple locked the last of the doors and made his way upstairs. The table he had set up was waiting for him, and he lit the candles with the flick of his wrist. He had set up everything perfectly, and he was positive that the evening would play out exactly the way he imagined.

At that moment, Belle came out of her room, dressed in a white blouse and black skirt with her hair pulled to the side.

"What's all this?" She asked with a suspicious smile on her face.

"I believe it is a home cooked meal I've made so that we can spend the evening in each other's company." Rumple said as he took he hand and led her to her seat.

Belle blushed as she sat down. They ate mostly in silence but Belle kept looking over, suspicious of what the occasion was. When they finished their meal Rumple took her to the backyard. It was fairly small, but he had lit the porch up with fairy lights and a stereo was sitting on the table.

Rumple switched on the radio and pulled Belle into his arms. He laid a soft and sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back a bit and straightening his back. "Would you care to dance?" He asked as he extended his and Belle's hands.

Belle jokingly curtsied and swayed back and forth with Rumple for a few minutes. They couldn't move around too much because of the limited space but they barely noticed, excluding the time Belle bumped into the wall while lost in Rumple's eyes.

When the song ended Rumple reached into his pocket and tried to remember everything he had planned. She looked down at his pocket and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Belle, I want you to know. I've loved you since the day I met you. I am now, and for all the future, yours." She smiled and kissed him once again. He then knelt down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. Belle took a few steps back as she smiled in her surprise. Rumple took her hand in his.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Belle said as she gasped with delight. "Yes, of course!"

Rumple slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, tilting her head to the side, and then laying a kiss on his neck before sinking into his arms. She ran the words over in her head.

_'I am now, and for all the future, yours...'_

...

Ruby pinned the veil into Belle's hair and flipped it over. Belle smiled hugely and Ruby took in the stunning beauty of her friend. "Belle, you look amazing!"

Belle blushed and stepped down from the pedestal. "Thanks, Ruby. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life."

Ruby smiled as did the other bridesmaids dressed in short blue dresses. The wedding party consisted of her maid of honor, Ruby, and her bridesmaids; Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ariel. Rumple's best man was his son, and he made David, Henry, and Leroy (on behalf of Belle) his groomsmen.

Ruby walked down the aisle with Neal, Emma walked with Henry, David walked with Snow, and Leroy walked with Ariel.

Finally, they all stood waiting for the bride. She walked out with her father (who had taken their marriage surprisingly well). Her dress had a simple top that was decorated with diamonds and ruffles going down the bottom.

They exchanged their heartfelt vows as Archie pronounced them husband and wife. Belle was on the edge of tears as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. The town hall burst into applause and everyone made their way to a ballroom for the reception.

Rumple and Belle's first dance was to the song Beauty and the Beast. Henry had helped pick the song out because he had seen the movie so many times. The couple didn't complain as everyone watched on.

By the end of the night the couple had retreated back to their home but nobody seemed to notice that they were missing. Hook even took up a dance with Tink, despite his Emma troubles.

Neal and Emma swayed side to side with their foreheads touching, if that could even be called dancing. Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

"What?" Neal said, pulling back a bit.

"Nothing. I just never imagined being this happy again." She said kissing him gently. He smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"I will spend my whole life making sure that you're happy." Neal said. Emma sort of giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Regina sat in a seat off to the side wearing a grey dress and watching the festivities. Henry noticed her and walked over.

"Mom?" He said as he leaned over trying to get her attention. She was startled by his voice and broke away from her thoughts. "Yes, Henry?"

He offered his hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?" Regina smiled and took it, joining her son in a slow dance. In a low voice she muttered, "Thank you, Henry." He laughed and whispered back. "Don't mention it."

...

Things had calmed down by the next morning. Emma and Henry returned to her parent's apartment and had retreated to their respective rooms upstairs.

Mary Margaret emerged from the bathroom, looking to be in a haze. She walked slowly and cautiously towards her husband who was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"David?" She said in a shaky voice. He looked up to see her supporting herself against the counter and quickly got up and came to her aide. "What is it? What's wrong?" He said cupping her face.

She gave a closed smile and quietly spoke. "I'm pregnant."

David's mouth dropped open as he hugged her and then kissed her with passion.

Emma and Henry heard the commotion and came downstairs with questioning looks.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

David was the one to reply. "Your grandma is pregnant."

Emma looked stunned. "Seriously?" she said, a smile stretching on her face. She crossed the room to embrace her mother, and neither could help their wide, toothy grins. David wrapped his arms around them both in a typical Charming-family-hug.

Later, they all sat on the couch until Henry decided he wanted to go to Regina's, in which Emma agreed to drive him. The two said quick goodbyes and left, leaving Snow and David alone on the couch. An uneasy look crossed Mary Margaret's face and she licked her lips before speaking up. "David, something's wrong."

He looked concerned and opened his mouth to speak but she continued before he could.

"I love Storybrooke. I love our family. But this isn't our home. This was never how I imagined raising Emma and I don't want to raise a baby here."

"What're you saying?" David said, scooting closer to her.

"I want to go home; to the Enchanted Forest." She waited silently for his response. David smiled and kissed her.

"I couldn't agree more." He said.

…

Emma came back by herself and found her parents waiting on the couch, looking at her with hopeful expressions. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, what's going on?"

Both of her parents invited her to take a seat on the couch and she sat down, still suspicious.

Mary Margaret squeezed her hands and spoke slowly. "Since I'm having a baby, I'd rather not… have it here. I'd like to… relocate." Emma's parents waiting for her response, hoping she'd understood. Emma had the same questioning look before she realized what her mother had said.

"Oh!" Another moment passed. "Oh." They all sat in silence before Emma spoke up again. "We could do that." David looked over at her.

"Really?" He asked, putting his arm on hers.

"Yeah, that is what's best right? That was where I was supposed to live. The only reason we're here is a curse. It'd be… cool to live there." After she was done her parents stared at her in disbelief.

Emma spoke up. "Let's do this."

...

The Charmings ,including Snow, David, Emma, and Henry, who'd been let in and was ecstatic about traveling to this new land, all entered Gold's shop, ringing the little bell inviting him to the front.

"Well I guess the honeymoon's over." Rumple commented as they all entered. Belle accompanied him behind the counter in a grey dress with a black trench coat on top. "What could I do for you?" Belle said in her strong Australian accent.

Mary Margaret's face did not waver. She had that look of determination. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was a straight line. "We want to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Rumple walked around from behind the counter to meet them and let out a laugh. "That is quite the request, dearie. But I'm afraid I can't get you there. If I could, I'd have left as soon as I found my son."

Emma shook her head and turned to her family. "It was pointless coming here; we knew he wasn't going to help us."

Before they had all left, Henry made his way up to Mr. Gold. "Just let us know if you find anything, Grandpa."

Rumple smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. "Of course." Rumple softened whenever Henry spoke to him.

Belle came around from the counter and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "I'll be looking too." She said, winking at Henry before he ran out of the store.

...

Belle set up the stepstool and carefully took off her heels before stepping up to scan the books. Regina, assuming that the library in Storybrooke wouldn't be used, had stocked it with books from the Enchanted Forest as well as ones from the Land Without Magic. She was grazing a section about portals when Ariel entered the shop.

"What're you up to?" The mermaid had on a huge smile, as usual, as she approached Belle.

"I'm looking for a book that could direct us back to the Enchanted Forest. Snow and her family want to, so Rumple and I sort of took it on as our mission."

Ariel nodded and sat at a desk across from the shelves. The two talked for a while and caught up on things. The redhead noticed Belle getting more and more frustrated as each and every book offered less and less help. They were starting to stack up on the desk where the mermaid had taken her seat.

She smile sheepishly and looked up at her friend. "It stinks that I can't just take you all with me when I cross realms." Belle slammed a book down and slumped in her chair.

"Well that would everything a lot easier." She drew her accent out on 'a lot' and set her head on the desk. They were silent for a moment before Belle perked up and grabbed Ariel's arm.

"Ariel, that's it!" Ariel pulled her arm away and rubbed where she'd been arrested. "Ow! What is it?"

Belle stood up to continue. "Maybe that's it! Rumple could find a way to use you to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest!"

"I'm flattered Belle, but I don't think I'm up to the task." Ariel said as she gave Belle a faltering smile.

"Not like that!" Belle retorted, rolling her eyes. "We need to speak to my husband."

…

Mr. Gold along with Mr. and Mrs. Charming stood before all of the citizens gathered in the town hall. They had called it in order to tell everyone about a possible way back to their homeland. David stepped up to the mic and began to speak to the crowd.

"Citizens of Storybrooke! We have gathered you here today to deliver some important news. If everyone agrees they would like to make the journey, we have found a way to return to the Enchanted Forest!"

The crowd broke out in noise and the three of them noticed an outstanding amount of people questioning, "How is this possible?" and let Mr. Gold take the stand.

"Attention, everyone. I'd like to disclose that I've conjured a way to take everyone in Storybrooke back to our land. I've found that a mermaid's scale has made it possible." Mr. Gold held up a small vile that glowed with a green liquid.

"As soon as this is dropped in the well, it will pass over Storybrooke and bring us back to wherever we desire."

The crowd once again broke out in chatter and this time Snow stepped up in order to speak to her people.

"Everyone! This is a decision my family and I have made because we wish to grow our family in our home, not a cursed town. Storybrooke has been good to us, but it is not where we belong. We lived in the Enchanted Forest, it was our home, and staying here would show disrespect to the place we come from. If you're with me, please, show me. Say aye if you'd like to make this journey with us!"

Her speech was met with a chorus of 'ayes' and applause, just as she had suspected. Her smile spread across her face as she ended it by dropping a bombshell.

"Good. Gather your things and get your affairs in order because we leave in the morning."

Again the room burst out in noise and questions but the Charmings managed to leave without answering any. They all arrived home and gathered the things that they knew the curse wouldn't erase.

The next morning, the entire town huddled around the well, ready to arrive in their home land. David kissed the top of Snow's head and brought her close to him. Emma and Neal wrapped their arms around each other. Henry leaned against Regina and her unusually large load. All of the citizens cradled their loved ones as they waited for the spell to go into effect.

Rumple didn't let go of Belle's hand as he walked up to the well and dropped in the potion without hesitation. A green cloud bubbled up and enveloped the ones standing near it and made its way to the town line, until everything had been touched by it. When the smoke lifted, all that was left of Storybrooke was a crowded forest.


End file.
